Take This Chance
by Eliza Blaine
Summary: 3x4, two of our favorite pilots decide to take a chance, slightly revised


DISCAIMER: I'm forced to admit that I dont own Gundam Wing, so cruel, to make me say it *SOB* But just cause I don't own doesn't mean I can't play LOL! Can't sue me cause I don't have any money.  
  
Title: Take This Chance  
  
Author: Eliza Blaine (elizablaine2000@yahoo.ca)  
  
Length: One Shot (semi prequel to Worth The Risk)  
  
Warnings: PG-13 And yes its hinted YAOI ERGO MALE/MALE RELATIONS. Don't have to read it if you don't like it. YOU'VE BEEN TOLD!!!!  
  
Pairings: If it's not obvious then you don't know GW very well.  
  
Summary: self explanitory via the title.  
  
Comments: Begged for and more then welcome, Flames are simply ignored and used to heat my computer room(which between you and me gets really cold). HA! LOL!!  
  
SHALL WE BEGIN?  
  
TAKE THIS CHANCE  
  
The deep green of the water reminds me of his eyes, why do I find myself thinking of him more and more often now? I don't know, well that's not true, I do know, but to admit it even to myself is just to.... to .... aargh, I can't think of a good reason not to admit it even to myself, I just know that if I admit it to him I'll lose one of the closest and best friends I've ever had. So I'll keep the thoughts to myself, even if it kills me. He's had so many things happen to him in his past and though he hasn't told me everything I can piece things together from what he has told me. I'm not as innocent or naive as the others seem to think. And I'm not sure but I think my tall silent friend is finally starting to realize that.  
  
My little angel is upset, but he's not ready to talk about it I can tell just from the determined set of his shoulders. He's not so innocent as we all would care to believe, but if I were to admit to him these feelings that I can't even explain to myself, I know that he'd be completely disgusted and I can't lose my angel, my sanity, my little one,  
  
"Quatre?" the soft baritone, caused the small blonde to jump, turning swiftly in a defensive posture, until recognition sets in.  
  
"Trowa? You startled me!" Quatre looked up at his tall companion who shrugged slightly.  
  
"Sorry!" a waving of a small hand dismisses the action vaguely  
  
"sss, alright." Quatre replied softly, " I shouldn't have let my guard down that far anyway." a nod and silence decends upon the two boys as the sun sinks below the horizon. Moments later Quatre turns to face his tall comrad " Was there something you wanted Trowa?"  
  
"Message from Heero," Trowa's gaze still out over the water,"We're to wait here until further notice."  
  
"Understood!" turning back to look out over the water Quatre simply lost himself in his thoughts once again. Quatre's quiet acceptence and one word answer suprised Trowa though he showed no outward signs of that. (Somethings really bothering him Trowas thoughts mused what's bothering you little one, talk to me)  
  
My space heart is telling me that he's concerned by my silence, but I don't trust myself to speak right now. So I watch him out of the corner of my eye, the lite breeze ruffles his bangs only slightly, not moving them from their place over one green eye, the other eye, is staring out over the waves. His tall lythe frame almost skinny but deceptively so, his muscles are small and compact, as an acrobat he's well formed, his long legs and long fingers, looking akward, yet he moves so gracefully, and his full lips, which can state orders yet play a flute with gentle abandon are beautiful, and oh so tempting. Shaking my head I clear those thoughts from my mind and go back to staring at the water, trying to clear my head and praying that my face hasn't betrayed me with a blush.  
  
My angel is blushing, what is running through your head little one, could you possible feel for me what I feel for you? No it's not possible, you deserve so much more then what I can give you. But the thought of you with anyone else tears me a part inside. His attention is off once again, giving me the opertunity to study him, his small frame, sunny blonde hair, crystal blue eyes that hold a wealth of feeling, small hands, deceptively gentle looking, but can break a mans neck with a swift twist. He doesn't appear to be the kind of person one would expect in a soldier, he's far to kind, sensitive, sweet, and yet, he is a rutheless soldier when the need arises. Though I know all of his capabilities as both soldier and pilot, I can't see him as rutheless he is simply and will always be my Angel.  
  
"Will they be joining us?" Quatre's voice startles not only himself but Trowa as well. Trowa nods slightly.  
  
"Tommorrow afternoon." quiet and simple reply and silence once again as the first stars of the evening make their appearance.  
  
These quiet moments with him are what I live for, he's not much of a talker any way, but he doesn't have to be, I just enjoy spending time with him. Although I still wish that it could consist of more then just akward silence and watching him in secret, I want to hold him, show him how much I care. Chase away his demons, if only for a little while and keep him safe, safe from himself and safe from the world around him, Oh Trowa, let me keep you safe.  
  
Silently I settle myself down on the tree trunk behind us and gaze up at the stars, watching him from the corner of my eye as he stands there, tall, beautiful and serene, God what I'd give to freeze time in this moment.  
  
He's watching me again, I can feel his eyes on me even as he appears to watch the stars, I'm used to it, comfortable with it, tell me what's wrong little one, let me help you through the pain as you have helped me countless times before. I don't say a word and lower myself to the trunk beside him. We sit and stare at the stars in companionable silence.  
  
The others will be arriving tomorrow, and though they are our friends, and comrads, I still wish they would remain away a while longer, perhapes with a little more time, I could find the courage to tell my angel how I feel. Suddenly a voice from the past enters my head, "Follow your emotions!" perhapes it is time to take that advice, quickly before I can analyse my intentions, I reach out and take his hand in mine.  
  
Trowa's hand capturing mine, is both shocking yet welcome and as I turn my head to gaze up into his, I see a storm of emotions, rolling through the visible emerald eye, fear, love, uncertainty, and suddenly I'm no longer afraid of my own feelings and I lean in towards him resting my head against his chest. He pulls his hand from mine and for a moment the fear is back, perhapes I misinterpreted his meaning, maybe he was just trying to offer me a friendly bit of comfort, but no his arms come around me, pulling me into his arms, settling me more firmly against his chest and just as quickly as it appeared the fear is gone again.  
  
I feel him stiffen as i draw my hand from his, and for a moment I wonder what's wrong until I realize, my angel thinks he's done something wrong, a soft smile crosses my lips though I know he cant see it, and my arms wrap around him pulling him tightly to me. Tipping his head upward I place a chaste kiss upon those sweet angelic lips, he responds in kind before I break the kiss and tuck his head firmly under my chin.  
  
For now we're both content to simply sit here arms around each other. I don't think either of us are ready to move beyond this point, it's all still far to new, and I don't want to rush into anything we're not ready for. Simply knowing that he is here and that we can explore these new feelings together is enough.  
  
  
  
(They are not expecting me until the morning, and I will not interupted their solitude. This new couple before me testing the bonds of love and friendship is simply astounding. Nataku watch over them and keep them safe, if only the other two would be so inclined as to *Take this Chance* I wish you luck, in these unjust times my friends, for if anyone deserves happiness it is you. Softly I return the way I have come, I will spend the night in my gundam, leaving them to the exploration of their new relationship.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Well there you have it. I know it's not the best but it's my first, and yes the note by the title is true, I've written a sequel. Two stories in one night, I'm stoked. "Some body STOP ME"(the mask!!) Seriously though what did you think? 


End file.
